Finishing Moves
Finishing moves are the unique and powerful moves that any wrestler can perform once they build enough momentum to execute one. Momentum is built by successfully landing attacks and taunting your opponent. When it fills, the wrestler has 20 seconds to perform a signature move, that upon successfully completing, will earn them a 'finisher point'. Wrestlers can occasionally earn a 'comeback finisher point' from taking a beating. These happen far less often and are displayed by the wrestler angrily slamming or stomping the ground after getting up. These points are saved (up to 3) and spent at the wrestlers discrection. In addition to the unique finisher each wrestler has, there are many powerful location-specific moves that require the finisher resource to execute. While a game would normally display how many finishers a wrestler has, Bazza has opted to clear the screen of all UI displays, for both the excitement a surprise turnaround brings and less clutter for the viewers. Wrestlers can have more than one finishing move, though some require specific positioning of their opponent to execute. Below are some of the specific moves and concepts directly related to the finisher resource. Finishing Moves of the VGCW Stars *'Adam Jensen' - Augmented Tombstone (Reverse kneeling piledriver / Tombstone Piledriver) *'Air Man' - Air Shooter (Poison mist clawhold STO) *'Angry Video Game Nerd' - Power Glove Punch (Right-hand knockout hook / KO Punch), The F-Bomb (Stunner) *'Barret Wallace' - Big Shot (Kneeling Uppercut) *'Bowser' - Thwomp Bottom (Fall forward lifting side slam ''/ ''Rock Bottom) *'Captain Falcon' - Falcon Punch (KO Punch) *'Charles Barkley '- Chaos Dunk (Leghook belly-to-belly suplex ''lifted and dropped into a piledriver / Omega Driver'')' *'Chief Arino' - Last Continue (''Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift / GTS) *'Dan '- Super Taunt (Multiple taunts followed with a superkick or a flying neck chop) *'Donkey Kong - '''Banana Slamma V2 (''Triple non-release powerbomb) *'Dr. Eggman '- Egg Cracker (The Immortal DDT 6) *'Dr. Wily' - Stroke of Genius (Swinging fisherman's suplex) *Dracula - Castlevania Driver (Death Valley Driver) *'Duke Nukem' - Hail to the King (Stunner with Taunt) *'Egoraptor' - Egoplex (Suplex), Coast to Coast (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick) *'Ezio' - Eagle Dive (Tiger feint kick / 619), Leap of Faith (Frog splash) *'Flint - '''Power Smash (''Double underhook piledriver) *'Gabe Newell' - Wallet Squeeze/Gabe Hug (Bear hug), Steam Press (Running splash) *'Gary Oak' - Soul Silver Spoon DDT (Snap double underhook DDT / Future Shock), Girth Buster (Bronco Buster ) *'Ganondorf' - Gerudo Valley Driver (Double underhook facebuster), Warlock's Foot/Gerudo Kick (Bicycle kick) *'Geno' - Geno Whirl (Gorilla press into a sitout side powerslam) *'Groose' - The Groosenator (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver / White Noise) *'Guile' - Sonic Boom (Powerbomb) *'Jontron '- World's Grumpiest Slam (High-angle falling powerslam / World's Strongest Slam), Grump Hug (Bear hug) *'Kazuya Mishima' - Devil Rush (Sequence of punches and kicks) *'Kefka - '''Kef-5 (''Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster / F-5), Hand of Judgement/Son of a Sandworm (Right-handed thrust to an opponent's throat / ''Cobra Strike) *'Knuckles' - Drill Claw (Jumping Cutter/RKO)'' *'Little Mac' - Star Punch (KO Punch) *'Luigi' - L-Lock (Sharpshooter), Green Driver (Piledriver) *'M. Bison '- Psycho Crusher (Spear), Nightmare Booster (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam/Jackhammer) *'Mario '- Goomba Stomp (Leaping double foot stomp from the turnbuckle), So Long! (Giant swing) *'Mike Haggar '- Final Haggar Buster (German suplex followed with a Texas piledriver), Rapid Fire Fist (Multiple body blows into an uppercut followed with a swinging neckbreaker) *'Mr. Satan '- Satan Miracle Ultra Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch (Wind-up haymaker punch with theatrics) *'Nappa '- Ghost Bomber DX (Choke''slam)'' *'Octodad' - Human Stretch (Octopus stretch), ''Normal Man's Driver (''Fisherman driver) *'Phoenix Wright' - The Verdict (Thrust spinebuster'')'' *'Proto Man '- Proto Buster (Snapmare neckbreaker) *'Pyro' - Backdraft DDT (Standing tornado DDT with a taunt), Axtinguisher (Scoop brainbuster / ''Northern Lights Bomb) *'Raphael '- Shellshock (''Walking Samoan drop) *'Red' - Giga Impact (Standing tornado DDT), Last Resort (Arm wrench DDT) *'Ryo Hazuki - '''Lucky Hit (''Multiple punches into a crane kick) *'Sagat' - Tiger Uppercut (Pop-up European uppercut) *'Segata Sanshiro' - Saturn's Ring (Multiple kicks and knee strikes followed into a cutter) *'Scorpion '- Hell Kick (Superkick), Flame Spear (Spear) *'Sabin' - Triple Train Suplex (Triple German suplex) *'Simon Belmont' - Grand Cross (Crucifix powerbomb) *'Solid Snake' - Codecbreaker (Codebreaker) *'Tingle' - Kooloo-Limpah (Reverse powerbomb / Alley Oop) *'Waluigi' - The Lousy Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop with theatrics / The People's Elbow) *'Wario' - Wario Bomb (Muscle Buster), Wario Blast (Running butt smash to the corner) *'Zangief '- Final Atomic Buster (Double back ''suplex followed by a German 'suplex''), Spinning Piledriver (Texas Piledriver) Finishing Moves of the VGCW: Female Division Superstars *Android 18' - Red Ribbon Slam (''Stalling sitout facebuster) *'Ayla' - History's Strongest Slam (World's Strongest Slam), Tyrano Rack (Argentine backbreaker Rack) *'Bayonetta' - Witch Time (Atomic drop followed with multiple suplexes and ending in a slow-motion facebuster), Witch Time II (Powerbomb followed with a spinning slow-motion piledriver) *'The Boss '- Philosopher's Slam (Fireman's carry slam / Attitude Adjustment), Cobra Vise (Arm-trap triangle choke / Anaconda Vise) *'The Boss' - Fuck You Say (Spinning sitout sleeper slam), Saints Flow (Mutiple low blows followed with a clothesline) *'Cammy' - Spiral Arrow (Sitout facebuster) *'Carmen Sandiego' - Carmen Cutter (Jumping cutter) *'Cate Archer '- ??? (Piledriver), ??? (Diving leg drop from the turnbuckle) *'Chell' - Portal Bump (Rolling powerbomb) *'Chie Satonaka '- Galactic Punt (Superkick) *'Chun-Li' - Spinning Bird Kick (Multiple roundhouse kicks) *'Elizabeth' - The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold (Straight jacket electric chair suplex pin / Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex) *'Faith' - Leap of Faith (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick to a downed opponent on the corner), Test of Faith (Back suplex side slam) *'Franziska' - The Perfect German Suplex (Release German suplex) *'Grunty '- Witch's Brew (Asian mist followed by multiple shoulder gutbusters and a slam) *'Impa' - Shadowplex (Butterfly suplex), Kakariko Tower Drop (Frog splash) *'Ivy Valentine' - Summon Suffering (Elevated double chickenwing facebuster / Glam Slam) *'Jade' - Good to Evil (Bicycle kick/Ghetto Blaster) *'Jessie '- Ekans Factor (Sitout facebuster), Fly (Diving spear) *'Jill Valentine' - Shooting S.T.A.R.S. Press (Shooting star press) *'Kitana' - Brutality (Multiple punches and kicks ending with a side kick) *'Lara Croft' - Tomb Raider (Elevated double chickenwing facebuster / Glam Slam) *'Lightning' - Hallway to Hell (Flip bottom) *'Mama' - Chef-5'' (''Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) *'Meryl Silverburgh' - Codecbreaker (Double knee facebreaker), Rookie Eyes (Spinning high kick) *'Morrigan Aensland' - Shell Kick (Running bicycle kick) *'Princess Daisy' - Daisy Cutter (Fireman's carry cutter) *'Princess Peach' - Cake Cutter (Jumping cutter) *'Princess Zelda/Sheik' - Din's Cutter (Standing c''utter'') *'Poison - '''The Ghetto Blaster (''Bicycle kick) *'Rinoa' - Whatever (Whatever) *'Roll' - Rolling Thunder (Somersault body splash), Gearshift (Backpack stunner) *'Rydia' - Bio Claw (Poison mist clawhold STO) *'Samus Aran' - Chozoplata (Gogoplata) *'Shantae' - Magic Dance (Elbow drop with theatrics' / The Worm''), Elephant Slam (Leg drop bulldog / Fame Asser) *Shaundi' - Feel Boss (''Future Shock), Saint's Elbow (Running delayed elbow drop / Ballin' Elbow) *'Sindel' - Brutality (Multiple strikes ending with an enzuiguri) *'She-Hulk' - Sunday Driver (Chokeslam), Sunday Driver II (Two-handed chokeslam) *'Terra Branford - '''Riot Blade (''619) *'Tifa Lockheart' - Final Heaven (Wind-up haymaker punch) *'Tina Armstrong' - Texas Oil Driver/Screamin' Eagle (Over-the-shoulder reverse piledriver / Rikishi Driver) *'Ulala - ' *'Videl' - Megaton Chop (Brain chop) Taunting As stated above, taunting can help increase a wrestler's momentum, but the wrestler is exposed to attack while in the middle of a taunt. Generally, the AI featured in the VGCW fights save taunting for when they are just about to earn a finisher point, indirectly making a taunt a good indication that a finisher is soon to follow. Wrestlers who already have at least one finisher point can perform a 'wake-up taunt' against their opponent, causing their (usually) battered opponents to slowly stagger to their feet, setting up a finisher follow-up with ease. *A potent example of this is Bison's match against Jey Uso on 2013-01-28, where he performed three wake-up taunts and finishers consecutively before pinning Uso. Stolen Finishers A wrestler with the ability "move thief" may choose not to utilize their own finishing moves, but use their opponent's to humiliate them instead. This cannot be done at any time; it requires the use of a wake-up taunt before it can be executed. The most famous VGCW example is when Ganondorf made Gaben tap out to the Gabe Hug. However, recent matches reveal Ganondorf has the move in his normal moveset so it could be possible he used that rather than stealing the Wallet Squeeze. Location-Specific Finishers/OMG Moments There are several powerful, nearly universal finishers that any wrestler can execute with the appropriate amount of finisher points and in the right place. These moves all do heavy damage and some have ended matches right out. The Barricade Break The barricade break is a location-specific finisher that any wrestler can use. It requires one finisher point and the opponent to be in any of the four barricade corners surrounding the ring. Heavier wrestlers will pick up and charge their opponent through the barricade while lighter ones will tackle their opponents into it. Both forms do equally massive damage to the opponent. *One of the most famous examples is the time JonTron hit DK through the barricade, knocking him out long enough for him to lose by count-out. The Ring Break The Ring Break finisher is a match ending finisher that can only be performed by super-heavyweights. The weight of the one being attacked does not matter. This maneuver requires the maximum three finisher points to be stored, and the opponent groggy in the corner of the ring. Upon completion, the ring will collapse and the attacker will win automatically by KO. However, Ring Breaks can only occur in Normal, Extreme Rules, Last Man Standing, and Submission 1-on-1 matches. *The first recorded and most famous ring break occured in a fight between Nappa and Gabe Newell, after Nappa slammed Gabe into the ring to destroy it. The Ultraplex The Ultraplex is the finisher equivalent for those outside the super-heavyweight category. While this move cannot be performed by the super-heavyweights, like the ring break, the weight class of the one being attacked does not matter. This move is nearly identical to the ring break, requiring both three finisher points and an opponent in the corner. However, instead of superplexing the opponent into the ring, the wrestler will ultraplex the opponent outside of it. While not a guarantee like the ring break, this puts the opponent in a position to be counted out, and is very hard to recover from. *The most famous successful ultraplex was performed in a women's division title match between Cammy and The Boss, Cammy won the match by countout after using The Ultraplex on The Boss. Because a title cannot change hands from countouts, the move was arguably used at the worst time possible. The Catch Finisher The catch finisher is a very specific finisher that can only be executed when an opponent dives at you and have at least one finisher point. For wrestlers with the RKO, GTS, Chokeslam, Superkick, World's Strongest Slam, Attitude Adjustment, Codebreaker, or Tombstone Piledriver finishers, this acts as an instant counter to any opponents who attempt a high flying move. In addition to the previously listed moves, in WWE 2k14, the Very European Uppercut, Spear, Brogue Kick, Yes! Lock, Pedigree, Trouble In Paradise, Bullhammer, F-5, Shellshocked, and Rock Bottom are all possible as well. The Catapult Finisher WWE 2k14 includes the possibility for anyone with a specific finisher to launch an oncoming opponent into the air, catching them and performing the move. It requires 1 finisher point, and can be used whenever an opponent runs in your direction. The list of moves which can be used with this feature is the same as the selection for Catch Finishers. The Double Finisher This impressive move requires for a wrestler to have two opponents, 3 finisher points and heaps of fighting spirit. To set it up, the two opponents must be set up in a corner, usually by irsh whipping them both into it. Once they're bundled together, you have the option of using 3 finisher points to perform a finisher on both men, in a truly spectacular show of strength. Despite the usefullness of this manuever, it's use is extremely limited due to the fact that it requires the user to either have a Chokeslam, Attitude Adjustment, or shellshocked as a finisher. With such a specific set up, it's unlikely that we will ever see this amazing feat performed in VGCW. The Announcer Table Finisher This finisher, well known among fans of the VGCW requires poor Table-san to activate. It requires one finisher point, Table-san's top removed, and an opponent laid on top of Table-san. Many matches uses this finisher for both its low finisher point cost and relative ease to execute. The specific move used on top of Table-san varies from wrestler to wrestler, but they include DDTs, powerbombs, and flying body splashes from the nearby top rope. During Table matches, this finisher sometimes glitches, leading to long chains of reversals that can go on for over a minute. The Ring post Finisher This brutal finisher requires for an opponent to be thrown into one of the four ringposts, 1 finisher point, and some good leg strength. Its execution involves setting up your opponents head next to the ring post, making distace and delivering a boot to their head, sandwitching it between your foot and the unforgiving steel ring post. Possibly due to the somewhat advanced set-up, this new OMG moment has yet to be used in VGCW. The Ring Apron DDT Another new OMG moment, the Ring Apron DDT also requires just 1 finisher point. To do it, your opponent must be tossed over the top rope. Once executed, you will join them on the outside of the ropes, grab their head and perform a DDT on the ring apron, which is notoriously the harde''st ''part of the ring. This deadly move was first seen being used by Gary Oak on 11/19/131 in a match against Zangief. Despite this devestating manuever usually having the ability to paralyze a man, Zangief was hardly phased by it, bringing the moves effectiveness into question. The Chamber Pod Spear This finisher requires the participants to be wrestling in an Elimination Chamber and 1 finisher point. It's execution is rather simple, as all you need to do is irish whip an opponent into the side of one of the six chamber pods, and you will be given the option to spear them through the pod glass. Despite its use as a spear, anyone can use it. Due to the lack of elimination chamber matches held in VGCW, it's unlikely that we will see it anytime soon. The Undertakers Suicide Dive The final new OMG moment added in 2k14 is one of the signature moves used by The Undertaker. The setup is the same as the Ring Apron DDT, but he instead clotheslines his opponent out of the ring, runs the ropes and performs a top rope suicide dive, landing on his enemy outside the ring. With this move only being able to be used by The Undertaker, it will ever never the light of day in VGCW, unless a certain Augmented Man somehow channels his inner Deadman, or The Phenom decides to make his return. Match Type Specific Finishers Rumble Finisher This type of finisher is seen exclusively in a Royal Rumble match and winds up being an automatic elimination when not countered by an opponent. Locations where this finisher can be executed are at any position where a wrestler is prone to being eliminated. Specific examples include the corner (clothesline, big boot), against the ropes (overhead toss, power bomb, etc.), standing on the apron (running big boot), and lying down on the ring apron (running knee). The Running Position/Flying Clotheslines Glitch ''main article: ''The Glitch Bomb As seen in this video, there is a glitch in WWE '13 where setting up a wrestler's finisher to Running Position followed by Flying Clothesline causes the finisher to deal 100% damage to all limbs. This went unknown for some time but was responsible for a number of league-defining moments, such as the 32-5 bout between Bowser and Ganondorf as well as Donkey Kong's championship run where he dismantled Dracula in a singles match, killed Ryo Hazuki in a 6-man Hell in a Cell match for a VGCW championship title shot and finally defeated VGCW champion Charles Barkley for the title. Following discovery of this glitch, Bazza stripped DK of the title and a championship match was set up between the #1 contender at the time, Gabe Newell, versus three other wrestlers who had been wronged by the RPFC glitch (Dr. Wily, Ganondorf, Charles Barkley). A rematch of the infamous 32-5 Inferno Iron Man match between Bowser and Ganondorf also took place. With the age of THQuality finally over, 2k would fix the glitch in WWE 2k14, finally bringing an end to the move that had such an impact in the early history of VGCW. Finisher Gallery DDT.gif|The DDT is the default finisher for most wrestlers. Gerudovalleydriver.gif|Ganondorf's finisher, the Gerudo Valley Driver Finalatomicbuster.gif|Zangief's finisher, the Final Atomic Buster Wariobutt.gif|The corner-only finisher, the Wario Blast Trainsuplex.gif|Sabin's finisher, the Triple Train Suplex Finajob.gif|Vegeta's finisher, the Final Job Fbombstunner.gif|AVGN's finisher, the F-bomb Chaosdunk.gif|Barkley's finisher, the Chaos Dunk Draculafinisher.gif|Dracula's finisher, the Power of Dominance GoombaStomp.gif|Mario's finisher, the Goomba Stomp Dantaunt.gif|Dan's finisher, the Super Taunt FalconPunch.gif|Captain Falcon's finisher, the Falcon Punch SmellYaLaterFinisher.gif|Gary Oak's finisher, Smell ya later! rapidfirefist.gif|Mike Haggar's finisher, the Rapid Fire Fist. BAH GAWD KING TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER BAH GAWD.gif|Adam Jensen's finisher, the Augmented Tombstone Category:Game Concepts